Harry Potter and the Evil Elemental
by PlutonaDewade
Summary: Harry is only two when he finds out magic is real. after an accident he realizes that he not only has strong magic but that he can control fire. Watch out any who get in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Is Not Mine...even though I wish they were.**

**Harry Potter is a one year old with black hair and bright green eyes. He is also sleeping outside at night in a basket in November. As it is in November it was very cold and harry shivered holding tightly to the only blanket he owns. Suddenly he feels someone pick him up. His eyes open slowly and he notices a long-necked woman staring at him. As she brings him inside, he falls back asleep.**

**When he awakes he sees another woman standing near him. The two women are talking, and he can make out a few words..."Don't, never, take away, and FREAK" he understood that the long necked woman didn't want him. The other lady seemed nice. She has a kind face and while she was not smiling when she looked at him her eyes lit up. When they stopped talking the nice lady came over to him. She said some words that sounded funny and a warm feeling sped throughout his body. It even hurt a little. As the pain faded, he felt so tired. The lady finally smiled and kissed his head. Unfortunately, the kind woman left and he couldn't follow. This was the beginning of hell.**

**2 Years later.**

**After that day harry didn't remember that nice lady. It would have been nice to remember that someone was kind to him. The last two years were hell. He was treated like a piece of trash the uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't want. He had forgotten his name but since they called him Freak so much, he guessed that was his name. He had no idea that today all that would change.**

**Harry was cleaning the dishes and one slipped out of his hand. It hit the floor and broke in to many pieces. Uncle Vernon came in to the kitchen. "Boy what have I told you?" "no food for the day! Clean this mess up." harry hung his head. He hadn't had food for five days and now another day. Might as well kill him. "yes uncle." he got the broom and dust pan and knelt down. He swept up the big pieces but the small slivers wouldn't go in. So, he tried to pick them up by hand. "ouch!" harry murmured. He looked down to see a small trickle of blood run down his finger. As he watched the blood, he noticed a shimmer to it. And then the cut closed up. 'huh' thought harry, confused. 'what was that?' he ran to the sink and ran water over the cut. 'ITS GONE!' he thought for a second and looked back to the broken plate. 'what if...' harry thought. He went to pick up another piece and again it cut his finger. He ran to the sink and this time the cut was open...no it was healing. 'Wow!' he remembered all the times he had gotten hurt and wondered why he hadn't healed like this before. 'who cares. Can I do anything else?' then he remembered a foggy memory of him wanted a toy and it coming to him, so he focused on the spoon and it came right to his hand. 'Oh my god!' exclaimed harry. 'I can do magic' he finished cleaning the floor and dishes and went to the living room. Seeing everyone watching TV he thought 'do they know?' his uncle noticed him standing there and said to go away. Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his uncle. Suddenly harry was on the ground went pain spreading from his stomach. Groaning he looked up, "You listen when I'm talking to you Freak or you will get much worse." his uncle yelled. Harry felt angry and a hot as fire feeling moved through his body. He stood up and glared at his uncle. The heat went to his hands and harry sent Vernon flying in to the TV. The feeling wasn't gone but now it felt like a warm breeze. He also remembered the nice lady.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Again, I don't own Harry Potter...Sad

He couldn't believe that he could have forgotten such a woman. She had long black hair with streaks of red through it. Her eyes were yellow but they looked darker some times. She wasn't tall but not short either. As he was thinking of her Vernon got off the floor and charged harry. Before Vernon could get to him a wall of fire rose up stopping Vernon in his tracks. "Who!" said harry. He reached towards the fire but felt no heat. Vernon seeing harry wasn't hurt reached for the boy again. The fire burned him cause him to scream out in pain. Petunia was shrieking in the corner of the room holding her son to her as tightly as possible. Almost as soon as the fire wall went up a knock on the door was heard. Everyone stared at the door. The door opened to find the lady he had seen before. "Hi yah folks" she said. Her voice was just as nice as before. "What is going on in here?" she said seeing the fire wall. Looking over to Harry, "OH my. You came in to your power." she said smiling. "How old are you?" harry looked confused, "Power? I'm two almost three years old. Who are you." she sighed. "My name is not important. What is important is that you are ready to start learning about who you are." Harry was still confused "What do you mean 'ready'? Are you going to teach me about this?" pointing to the fire. She nodded her head and replied, "yes, among some other things. But you must come with me." Harry looked over to the Dursleys, "What about them?" he said. "Do you really want to stay with them, Harry?" shaking his head no, "Where would we be going?" "to my home. Come" Harry didn't have anything to take with him so with a small wave good bye they were gone.

Sorry this was short but wanted to get this out sooner than later. I'll have more out either tomorrow or the day after. Good night.


End file.
